One known contacting connection, which includes a contacting plug as well as a contacting plug receptacle, is described in DE 10 2005 063 239. The contacting connection is characterized by the fact that the contact forces applied on a circuit board by contact elements are independent of clamping forces by which the clamping claws, which carry the contact elements and are developed as contact holders, rest on the circuit board. The contacting connection has shown to be reliable. However, there seems to be room for improvement insofar as damage to the contact elements may occur in the non-contacting state of the contacting plug, i.e., in the unplugged state, since the contact elements are pressed against the respective opposite clamping claw or against the opposite contact elements due to the elastic effect of the spring means.